


NightWriter

by COBigBlueBox



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COBigBlueBox/pseuds/COBigBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U from Always.  One missed chance can result in a different take on a whole new situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NightWriter

"No, Alexis. I'll be fine," said Castle, as he walked through the loft to his office. "I got a thousand cable channels, I got my X Box, plus the whole of the Internet at my fingers. I'll be fine, I promise."

" _Yeah, but Dad…_ " came the reply from the phone.

"No buts," Castle said. " _You_ , my smart and beautiful daughter, are going to go out and have fun. You are not going to worry about me, nor do I want to see you tonight. In fact, you are grounded from the loft until tomorrow morning. Understand?"

Alexis huffed. " _You can't ground me_ ** _from_** _the loft_ ," she said. Castle grinned, hearing the smile in her voice. " _But if it'll make you happy, I won't come home until tomorrow. Love you, Dad._ "

"I love you, too," he said, hanging up the phone. Castle set the phone down, and looked around the empty loft. As he scanned the room, he began to realize how quiet it was. If he was honest with himself, it was quite unnerving. Castle knew his mood was being dragged down by the events of the day, as well as the storm outside. But the quiet of the place was beginning to get to him. Grabbing his jacket and keys, he quickly left. Storm or not, he needed to get out. Either a walk, or a bar to drown himself in. Deciding that a walk was better than facing an excited Alexis hung over, Castle immediately made for the street, going out the back door to avoid the overly curious doorman.

_**XXXXXXX** _

Castle had no idea how far he'd gone, just that he was wet and cold. He had considered going to The Old Haunt, but he didn't want to see anyone from the 12th there. His fight with Beckett, and his declaration that he was done with her, made being around anyone from there too difficult. Besides, getting a cab to there was going to be tantamount to breaking down Beckett's walls with a tap. Castle smiled to himself.  _Still can't get her off your mind, huh, Rick?_  Shaking his head, he paused under an awning to dry out a little and sort his thoughts. The truth of the matter was, Kate had hurt him when she chose her mother's case over him. Castle had been hoping they could start a future together, but now he could see that any future he had, Kate wouldn't be a part of it. But besides the romance he thought he could feel blooming between them, Castle had also enjoyed the casework. It was challenging, but it felt good to know that he'd given closure to families, and helped put criminals away. And if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to give that up. It didn't matter to him what his day job was; being at the 12th, helping the police there solve crimes, and bringing closure to families.  **That**  was what mattered to him. But he didn't think he could continue to do that anymore.

At that moment, Castle's attention was caught by a glowing neon sign in the window of the store he had stopped in front of.

"You have got to be kidding me," he said to himself, staring at the Bat symbol on display in the window. It was as if the universe was sending him a sign. As he stared in the window of the comic book store he was in front of, Castle made a decision: he would continue to fight crime. And he didn't need the help of the 12th, or Katherine Beckett to do it.

_**XXXXXXX** _

Kate ran into the lobby of the building, barely waving to the doorman as she stepped into the elevator. Turning around, she punched the button for Castle's floor so hard, she was afraid she may have bruised her finger. She impatiently drummed her fingers against the wall, as the elevator ascended to his floor. As soon as the doors opened, Kate rapidly walked to his door, excitement and nervous tension sitting low in her belly. She knew she'd hurt him pretty badly earlier when she chose her mother's case over him, after the fight at her apartment. But after hanging from that rooftop, she had come to realize how much she truly loved him and wanted to be with him. Steeling herself, Kate knocked on his door. Excitement began to turn into apprehension and concern, when she realized she didn't hear anyone walking toward it. Oh, god. Was he with another woman? Kate raised her fist to knock again, when a door down the hall opened and Castle's neighbor walked out. "Excuse me," said Kate, trying to keep the apprehension from her voice. "Do you know if Castle is home?"

"Oh, you just missed him by ten minutes," came the reply.

"What?" Kate whispered.

"Yeah, looked like he was going off to meet someone. He seemed to be in a pretty big hurry."

"Thank you," replied Kate quietly, walking back to the elevator. She waited until the doors closed, before she sank to the floor and began sobbing. Everything was falling apart. She had lost her job, her team, and now, the love of her life. As the doors opened, Kate dried her tears and stepped out into the lobby of the building. Looking at the rain outside, she came to a decision. She didn't know how, but she was going to rebuild her life. And this time, Kate Beckett was determined to never let a man get as close to her as Richard Castle had been. Never again.

* * *

 

 

_Three days later_

_"…turning to entertainment news, the book world was sent into shock today, by the announcement from best-selling author Richard Castle of the end of the Nikki Heat series. Castle announced earlier today that the next book, Frozen Heat, would be the last in the series. Fans of the Heat series were devastated by the news, with many vowing to fight for the series they've come to love. More on this story, as it develops…"_

_**XXXXXXX** _

_Two weeks later_

_"…has cancelled all book signing tours and disappeared from the spotlight. Mr. Castle, whose Storm and Heat books became best-selling novels on the New York bestseller list for weeks at a time, did not discuss the reason behind his sudden refusal, but many within the entertainment community believe it has something to do with his sudden removal and break-up with former New York homicide detective Kate Beckett. Black Pawn Publishing refused to explain why but sources close to WNYC say…"_

_**XXXXXXX** _

_Six months later_

_"…our top story tonight, a drug smuggling ring was broken wide open today, resulting in the arrest of several Los Zeta cartel members, as well as the seizure of millions of dollars in cash and drugs. A joint task force, led by junior FBI agent Kate Beckett, also uncovered evidence of a child trafficking ring operating in the border town of Browne, Texas. Many of our viewers might remember Agent Beckett as the inspiration for Nikki Heat, the series written by author Richard Castle. A rising star with the FBI, Agent Beckett has…"_

_**XXXXXXX** _

_One year later_

_"…Studios announced today the final Nikki Heat film, Frozen Heat, went into post-production. Many of you might remember the Heat series, written by best-selling author Richard Castle, before his sudden announcement to cancel the series. Castle, who hasn't been seen in public since his announcement, was not expected to attend the premiere. Black Pawn publishing had no comment at this time. The stars are out tonight…"_

_**XXXXXXX** _

_Two years later_

_"…breaking news coming into The Situation Room of the arrest of Senator William Bracken. Senator Bracken has been charged with conspiracy in relation to the murder of Johanna Beckett, defense lawyer and mother to Agent Kate Beckett of the FBI. We'll have more in this story as it develops…"_

_**XXXXXXX** _

_Three years later_

_"…recent crime wave may have been the beginnings of a power grab by the Marzolli crime family. Police have no comment upon the speculation, however, nor upon the eyewitness accounts of a mysterious vigilante who seems to have broken the back of the wave. They ask that anyone with any information please report it to the local authorities, and to lock your doors and windows at night. For Channel 5 News, I'm April Williams."_

_**XXXXXXX** _

Several men sat on the trunks of cars in a run-down part of the city, smoking cigarettes and bearing looks of anger and impatience. One glanced at his phone, and turned to a man who had a commanding presence. "How long are we gonna wait here?" he asked. His voice carried a trace of an Eastern European accent.

"Until the buyer shows up." The man's tone of voice brooked no argument, but the first man grunted.

"He better show up soon," he sneered. "I had plans to visit the hookers down on Canal Street tonight."

"He'll be here," he said. At that moment, several cars came into view, their headlights making the men gathered around light up, as if they had been pinned in a spotlight. Almost immediately, the headlights shut off, as several more men in suits stepped out. One older man stepped forward.

"Do you have the merchandise?" he asked, a faint trace of Russian in his voice.

"That depends," came the reply. "You have the money?"

The older man gestured, and one of the other men stepped forward, a briefcase in his hand. Laying it on the hood of one of the cars, he opened it to show numerous stacks of bills inside. Nodding, the other man gestured as well. One of the crates popped open, to reveal several assault rifles packed inside. The older man smiled, and nodded. "You do not disappoint, Sergei," he said.

"Pleasure doing business with you," said Sergei sarcastically. He started to reach for the briefcase, when a knife suddenly pierced the top of the case, slamming it shut. "What the hell?" Sergei said, pulling a gun out from under his jacket, and pointing it at the other man. "You trying to double-cross me, Dmitri?"

Before Dmitri could respond, there was a sudden flash of light and a loud bang. Sergei wiped at his eyes, as his vision slowly began to clear. He looked over in time to see…someone approaching at a dead run. "Vi dolzhno bit' shutite…*" he said, right before a fist collided with his face, as the other arm swiped the gun away. Sergei dropped to the ground, gun sliding away, as the stranger moved through the room, the sound of punches kicks and shouts of pain filling the warehouse. After a few seconds, all that was left was the sound of groaning, and motionless bodies lying on the floor. The stranger walked over to one of the crates full of guns, and threw something inside. A few seconds later, the crate erupted into flames. He pulled out a cell phone, and dialed.

"911, what is your emergency?" said the dispatcher over the phone.

"Arms deal going down," he said. "Track the GPS in the phone."

"Excuse me?" exclaimed the dispatcher. "Who is this?" The stranger threw the phone down on the floor, and walked out. "Sir? Hello?"

_**XXXXXXX** _

_**"**_ This is an outrage!" cried Gates, sinking into her chair. "First, we have Russian arms dealers in our back yard, and now this?"

" _The mayor wants this vigilante, whoever he is, caught soon_ ," said the commissioner. " _He's embarrassing City Hall, and with an election coming up, he's concerned about voter approval ratings_."

"But bringing the FBI in on this?" asked Gates. "Whose bright idea was that? I am not going to have a bunch of federal officers impeding the work of my officers keeping this city safe! No matter who it might embarrass!"

" _This isn't up for negotiation, Captain_ ," said the commissioner firmly. " _You_ ** _will_** _work with the task force, and give the FBI your full cooperation. Is that understood_?"

"Yes, sir," growled Gates, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The commissioner sighed. " _If it's any consolation, Victoria, I had no say in this. But you'll be allowed to staff the task force with officers of your choosing_."

Gates sighed, and rubbed her temples. "Just don't drop anymore surprises on me. Okay, Bill? Is there anything else I should know?"

" _Only one thing_ ," he replied. " _The agent in charge of the task force is someone you already know_."

"Who?" Gates asked. Before the commissioner could reply, there was a knock on her door. Gates looked up, and almost dropped the phone in surprise, upon seeing a very familiar face.

"Captain Gates? Agent Beckett, FBI," she said, flashing her badge. "I'll be in charge of the task force."

**(*”You’ve got to be kidding me…”)**


End file.
